masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nova Lawson
She was born on 2194. Her father was extremely wealthy and old. The major problem with him was that he never wanted a daughter. He wanted a dynasty, but from all her sister she never had the privilege to find out. When she was 6 she was separated from her father. She was lucky that a Drell Assassin picked her up. She grew into combat specialist and a double agent. She was when appointed unofficial ambassador of human race on the Planet Shakrahna. Dossier Born on 4th June of 2194 she never had a mother. She was the newest and last "Dynasty" which her father created. She was living in the wealth of the earth till she got six. At some point 2200 she went onto a trip to Citadel. During this trip she ran away wanting to play. She ran so long that her father couldn't her. She was lost. She thought that her father is going to chase her but he didn't. She went into the bar and there she met old Drell. With this drell she developed love for most species and drell especially. He perfected her combat skills and he perfected her. He became like a father to her till 2212. On this year he died. She ventured into space looking for a place where she would be able to settle down. In the first years she waisted her time but in 2214 she met Kestrel . She became his partner and there she was recruited into SGA. She spent two years in SGA. When Inquisitors Attacked she was assigned as a secret agent into System Alliance 5th Fleet. AFter the 5th fleet suffered heavy casualties and lost a lot of ships, she looked into the files on Inquisitors and found a strange organization working for Drell. She investigated the organization to the planet Shakrahna. There she was able to sneak into the base and observe the lower levels. She was caught by Echelon . Strangely Echelon Kept her life. May be because he saw giant potential. In order to escape what was happening she joined Oblivion Hunters and became close friends with XM-5. After the war ended she was a double agent working for both but making no harm to any. She was loyal to Oblivion Hunters and was Loyal to SGA. When the Council finally stated that the Drell will get the embassy away from hanar, she was appointed to work as unofficial human representative and ambassador. In reality she was working for Oblivion Hunters as a full agent. Prophet gave her task to re-build and put Dawn back in action after the blow in the Inquisitor vessel. Few years afterwards when Dawn returned she was placed to work with him in order to stop the Architect. During the battle with the Architect she was given a job to shut of the power supply plant and successfully done it. Afterwards she was placed on Oblivion Hunters Honor Wall. She continued to do work for them but in more unofficial way. Most of her files were wiped and she answered only to Echelon or Prophet. It was when she found that the next assignment would include the old team as they were blocked away in Asgard. After it she with the rest of the Phoenix Force disappeared. Later few months after the Siege of Asgard she sends a message to Echelon requesting for help. The message come from the asteroid which supposedly should be going into the Dark Space from where it would be impossible to return. Combat As the last try by her father to be perfect she was given enhanced Biotics and was able to create such biotics like Biokinesis and Biotic Armor. She was faster, smarter and her regeneration rate was also enhanced. But the true glory was her combat. She was not just a genius who would be able to get away from any operation but she also her style and powers. She turns out as more combat orientated. She also learned the Tech skills in past years and now she is one of the best at it like everything she knows. Most reasons Oblivion Hunters keep her around is because of her abilities. Category:Humans Category:Female